


After the game with Parma (and Sassuolo)

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: I saw Cristiano's latest pictures and just wanted to comfort him so I trusted Leo to do thatEdit: second chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

"Madre de Dios! What happened?"

Leo FaceTimed Cris in the morning before leaving for a game with Huesca. He meant to call yesterday but was too tired and went to bed early. Apparently something terrible happened in the last 24 hours since he spoke with Cris.

Cristiano spotted a very impressive black eye. And an epic pout to go with it.

"It's nothing. Just a very clumsy header."

"Wait, it's from a ball?"

"You haven't seen the game."

"No, not yet."

"Oh. Well, I haven't scored. Again. So there's that. You really should skip this one."

"No, I'll watch it. Like I do all your games. And I know for a fact you've given it 100%. You always do."

"Do I?"

"Cris. Stop this." His heart hurt seeing Cristiano like this. Bruised ego _and_ face was a bad look on his lover. Leo felt the urge to make him feel better. "I want to see you."

"I'll be on a yacht, short break. You can join me?"

"I will."

"Then I'll send you the details."

"Hey. I will score for you today. I promise."

"Yeah. Do that. At least one of us should."

"I don't mean it like that. I will think of you today. Imagine you there with me. Thinking of you always brings me luck. If I score today, I will bring that luck with me and give it to you."

Cristiano's face softened. "Don't be silly," he smiled.

"I'm not, cariño. I will share everything I am with you." Leo meant what he said.

There was a moment of silence when they both just stared at their phones, trying to show, to see.

"Miss you so much," whispered Cristiano, sadness filling his eyes again.

"Tomorrow," said Leo, reassuring him.

Cris nodded. "Go. If you want to win today you must focus. Make Barcelona proud. Give Camp Nou a good show."

"Thank you. I will. See you soon!"

Leo disconnected the call and immediately send a message to his agent agreeing for that interview. It was time he broke silence about Cristiano's transfer and let the whole world know where his heart was on that matter. La Vecchia Signora is lucky to have Cris.

He is lucky to have Cris.

Bruises fade and so does bad luck. Soon he will see Cristiano shine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano scored two goals against Sassuolo  
> (Yaayyy! Let's celebrate!)

"Told you it'd bring you luck," said Leo as soon as Cristiano answered the call.

"It did, querido. You did."

"No. **You** did. Beautiful job."

"I could've done more," said Cristiano, frustration clear in his voice.

"Don't even start with this. Cariño, please, just enjoy your victory. I heard how the stadium cheered for you. And I want you to know, I did too."

"Thank you. For everything," Cristiano didn't even realize he was how tense he was until Leo's words finally made him unwind.

"So, going out to celebrate today?" asked Leo.

"Yeah. I guess I should. But honestly I'd rather go home. Take a bath, have some sleep and go to the training early in the morning."

"Hmm. Well, then I guess I can come over after you've done with tomorrow's training?"

"What? You're planing to come to Turin?" asked Cristiano hopefully.

"I am in Turin. I watched the game on a plane. To be honest, quality of broadcast was shit considering how much I pay for satellite connection and premium sports channel."

"You're here," said Cristiano, immediately more alert than he was before.

"Surprise!" said Leo coyly. 

"Leo!" Cristiano wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh, one good thing about that premium sports channel is that they kept broadcasting even after the whistle. Meaning I saw the celebrations," Leo's tone turned playful. "Seeing you sweaty, happy and shirtless does wicked things to my body."

"Get that wicked body of yours to my place. I'll be there as soon as I can," said Cristiano, finally snapping out of his thoughts. It was time to take action against one infuriating, amazing little argentine. 

***

"You've came here to comfort me, didn't you? In case I haven't scored again?" asked Cristiano when they lied exhausted after dinner, sex, bath and sex again. 

"No. I knew you'd score and I wanted to celebrate with you. And since you scored twice we did it two times."

"Oh, please," said Cris, rolling his eyes. "You mean if I scored a hat-trick we would've had sex thrice?"

"Well, we would've tried for sure."

"And how many times were you planning to sex me in case I haven't scored any?"

"None. Because I knew you would."

"Yeah, right."

"You don't believe me?" asked Leo, looking at him with a frown.

Cristiano realized he might've went too far in his self-doubt. 

"I do. I'm sorry. If I can't believe you I can't believe anyone in this world."

"It's okay, I understand. We both have our moments," said Leo. "Just don't be too hard on yourself. You showed everyone who doubted you that you're not called best football player in the world for nothing." 

"Best football player? Have you really just called me that? Really, Messi?"

"Yes, Ronaldo, I did. For me you are if not best then definitely personal favorite."

"Oh. I'm demoted to a 'favorite' now. Well, it was good while it lasted," laughed Cristiano. "I can sign you a t-shirt if you want."

"I'd love that, actually. Always hated those white kits you wore before. Black-and-white on the other hand..."

"Are you turning into my biggest fan?"

"I'm not, because I already am. Now that you're not a blanco I can finally declare my love for you."

"Ohh... I love you too, you know."

"I know. I always knew those autographs weren't all for Junior."

Cristiano felt his face flush a little. 

"Well, I still think red-and-blue looks ridiculous. I'm not wearing Barça's jersey." 

"Good. I prefer you shirtless anyway," Leo's hand travelled down Cristiano's chest, caressing delicious hard muscles. 

"Are you trying for round three?" asked Cristiano, feeling heat begin to pool in his stomach. "Because, as you know, I only scored twice."

"This one will be in advance. I believe in you that much," said Leo and reached for a kiss.


End file.
